Iris (anime)
'Iris''' (jap. アイリス Iris) - to dawna towarzyszka Asha podczas podróży po regionie Unova, której celem jest zostanie Smoczą Mistrzynią. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku [[EP661|''W cieniu Zekroma!]]. Wygląd Iris ma brązowe oczy, ciemną skórę i długie, ciemnofioletowe włosy z związane żółtą wstęgą lub gumką, a w nich żółte spinki. Zakłada na siebie bluzkę w kolorach beżowym i różowym, z wielką różową kokardą przy lewym boku. Nosi także białe spodnie za kolana z żółtymi zakończeniami oraz różowe buty z białymi i żółtymi elementami. Historia thumb|left|Młoda Iris. Iris urodziła się i wychowała w Wiosce Smoków, gdzie spędzała dziecięce lata na zabawie z dzikimi Pokémonami, które mieszkały w lesie na obrzeżach wioski. Nauczyła się być dość wykwalifikowaną we wspinaczce po drzewach, a także zapoznała się z technikami pielęgnacji i opieki nad różnymi Pokémonami. Pewnego dnia spotkała dzikiego Drilbura, który zranił Patrata i ukradł mu jedzenie. Próbując go ukarać, Iris wyzwała go walki. Po niezliczonej ilości porażek, w końcu udało się dziewczynie złapać Pokémona w niektóre winorośle wiszące tuż nad urwiskiem. Po uratowaniu Drilbura przed upadkiem, dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się i zaczęła trenować razem. Po wielu zwycięstwach nad różnymi trenerami, Drilbur przekształcił się w Excadrilla. Następnie on i Iris mieli okazję spotkać Draydena, Smoczego Mistrza, który pochwalił dziewczynkę i jej umiejętności bitewne. Kiedy zapytał, kto ją uczył, ta odpowiedziała, że uczyła się sama, z pomocą Pokémonów z lasu. Pełna pewności siebie, Iris wyzwała Draydena do walki. Jednak Haxorus mężczyzny był silniejszy niż Iris się spodziewała, przez co Excadrill został łatwo pokonany. Po cierpiącej porażce i utracie ufności do swojej trenerki, Excadrill zamknął się w sobie, rzadko się pokazując. thumb|Iris jako uczennica w Akademii [[Miasto Opelucid|Opelucid.]] Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Iris opuściła wioskę i udała się do Opelucid, aby uczęszczać do tamtejszej akademii. Zamieszkała w internacie, gdzie opiekowała się nią Martha. Chwile spędzone w tym mieście były bardzo trudne dla dziewczynki. Sprawiała problemy w szkole i nie przyjaźniła się ani nie współdziałała z innymi uczniami akademii. Trudno było jej także przystosować się do życia w wielkim mieście. Próbowała wyrwać się z zatłoczonych ulic, wspinając się na wieżę radiową, aby zobaczyć góry, ale zawsze miała kłopoty z lokalną sierżant Jenny. Wszystkie te trudy w mieście sprawiły, że zaczęła tęsknić za domem, więc często spędziła czas na pisaniu do swojej przyjaciółki, Shannon. Ostatecznie, po przegranej bitwie w szkole, Iris nie wytrzymała i odeszła, wracając do Wioski Smoków. Po kilku latach Iris została wezwana przez nestorkę wioski. Miała rozpocząć podróż z nowo wyklutym Axew i wychować go, aby stał się pełnoprawnym Haxorusem. Dziewczyna zaakceptowała zadanie i wyruszyła w drogę, by pewnego dnia stać się Smoczą Mistrzynią. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach była świadkiem burzy spowodowanej przez Zekroma podczas wydarzeń z odcinka [[EP661|''W cieniu Zekroma!]]. Potem kontynuowała swoją podróż, ostatecznie spotykając Asha Ketchuma następnego dnia, kiedy przypadkowo próbował ją złapać, biorąc ją za Pokémona. Oboje źle rozpoczęli swoją przyjaźń, przez co często się ze sobą sprzeczali. Jednak ostatecznie zaakceptowali swoje towarzystwo, a Iris postanowiła obejrzeć jego starcie w pierwszej sali Unovy w odcinku [[EP665|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]]. Po bitwie jeden z liderów, Cilan, zdecydował się na podróż z Ashem i zauważył, że ich trójka tworzy całkiem zgrany zespół. Słysząc te słowa, Iris postanowiła oficjalnie stać się ich towarzyszką podróży. W odcinku [[EP669|''Axew w opałach!]] Iris zdecydowała, że z pomocą nowych przyjaciół chce trenować swojego Axew, więc poprosiła Cilana o stoczenie bitwy. Wówczas wyjawiła, że jej Axew nauczył się Gniewu Smoka, ale jeszcze nie opanował tego ruchu. Później opowiedziała Cilanowi i Ashowi o swojej rodzinnej wiosce i o tym, jak zdobyła Axew. Po zakończeniu historii grupa odkryła, że Axew zaginął. Znaleźli go utkniętego w rogach Scolipede'a. Nie udało im się uspokoić szalejącego Pokémona, więc Iris wezwała Excadrilla do pomocy. Niestety ten nie słuchał swojej trenerki, lecz gdy Axew został uratowany przez Iris, Excadrill zdołał pokonać Scolipede'a. Później Cilan powiedział Iris, aby robiła rzeczy w swoim własnym tempie i nie przejmowała się zbytnio zaistniałą sytuacją, gdyż Axew i Excadrill z czasem staną się potężniejsi i bardziej lojalni wobec niej. W odcinku [[EP671|''Domek dla Dwebble'a!]] powiedziała, że wie, jak zrobić leki ziołowe do leczenia chorych Pokémonów, gdy Pansage Cilana został uderzony kamieniem i złapał gorączkę. Ta umiejętność stała się bardzo przydatna w czasie podróży, gdy grupa miała mało leków i była zbyt daleko od Centrum Pokémonów. W odcinku [[EP674|''Noc w muzeum miasta Nacrene!]] twierdziła, że ma "szósty zmysł", kiedy poczuła obecność ducha nawiedzającego muzeum. Później okazało się, że był to Yamask szukający swojej maski. Mimo to, kiedy grupa zgubiła się w Bezkresnym Lesie w odcinku [[EP678|''Sewaddle i Burgh w Bezkresnym Lesie!]], Iris wciąż wierzyła w swoje "niezawodne" umiejętności. thumb|left|Iris po złapaniu [[Emolga Iris|Emolgi.]] Iris została oddzielona od grupy w odcinku [[EP686|''Zniewalająca Emolga!]] po tym, jak Axew próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z dziką Emolgą, kiedy ta ledwo uniknęła zdominowania przez Biancę, która towarzyszyła grupie po zdobyciu przez Asha swojej trzeciej odznaki. Ona, Axew i Emolga zostali zaatakowani przez rój Swoobatów, lecz ostatecznie uratowali ich Ash i jego Pikachu. Emolga zaczęła lubić Iris i zaakceptowała ją jako trenerkę, przez co dziewczyna zdobyła nowego Pokémona. W odcinku [[EP687|''Emolga i nowa Elektrozmiana!]] Bianca zaproponowała walkę ze świeżo złapaną Emolgą, jednak sprawy nie poszły zgodnie z planem, gdyż okazało się, że Emolga jest dość leniwa i używa Elektrozmiany, aby uniknąć bitwy. To nie zniechęciło Iris, która postanowiła wystawiać ją do starć, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś stanie się wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką. W odcinku [[EP689|''Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!]] grupa spotkała młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Emmy, która miała kłopot z Druddigonem. Iris dostrzegła przyczynę gniewu Pokémona - był to drut owinięty wokół jego kostki - i udało jej się uspokoić go poprzez usunięcie kłopotu. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy o smoczych Pokémonach, Emmy oficjalnie przedstawiła się i przyznała, że jest nowicjuszem. Iris następnie zaproponowała jej trening i ujawniła swoje marzenie o zostaniu Smoczą Mistrzynią. W odcinku [[EP695|''Iris i Excadrill kontra Pogromczyni Smoków!]] Iris została wyzwana do walki przez Georgię, Pogromczynię Smoków. Axew został łatwo pokonany przez jej Beartica. Kiedy Georgia skrytykowała Iris za brak posiadania więcej smoków, dziewczyna zdecydowała się wystawić do bitwy Excadrilla, który wciąż był jej posłuszny. Ponownie starcie doprowadziło do przegranej Iris. Później Iris ujawniła Ashowi i Cilanowi, że jako dziecko wyzwała do walki Smoczego Mistrza Draydena, a porażka z nim spowodowała, że Excadrill stracił chęć do walki i przez wiele lat stracił zaufanie do niej. Po nocy spędzonej przez Iris na zaciskaniu więzi ze swoim Pokémonem, Excadrill odzyskał pewność siebie, wiarę w swoją trenerkę i nauczył się Megapodmuchu. Następnego dnia Iris wyzwała Georgię do walki, w której Excadrill zremisował z jej Bearticiem. thumb|Nagroda Iris za zwycięstwo w turnieju [[Klubowe Bitwy|Klubowych Bitew.]] W odcinku [[EP701|''Emocje w Nimbasie!]] Iris zapisała się wraz z Ashem i Cilanem na turniej Klubowych Bitew. W odcinku [[EP702|''Cilan kontra Trip, Ash kontra Georgia!]], wraz ze swoją Emolgą, pokonała Jimmy'ego Raya i jego Watchoga i awansowała do drugiej rundy. W odcinku [[EP703|''Furia Klubowej Bitwy: Emolga kontra Sawk!]], ponownie używając Emolgi, wygrała pojedynek ze Stephanem i Sawkiem. W odcinku [[EP704|''Finał Klubowych Bitew: Narodziny Bohatera!]], w półfinale, Iris i Axew pokonali Luke'a i Goletta i awansowali do finału. W nim Iris zmierzyła się z Ashem i Pikachu przy użyciu Excadrilla, których ostatecznie pokonała i wygrała cały turniej. W nagrodę otrzymała całą kolekcję piór. Jej lęk przed typem lodowym został poddany próbom w niektórych odcinkach, np. w ''Chłodne zaproszenie do bitwy!, kiedy weszła do zimnej sali w mieście Icirrus i zobaczyła lodowe Pokémony Brycena. Jakiś czas później, w odcinku [[EP743|''Kryzys w Laboratorium Badawczym Ferroseedów!]], musiała dowodzić Vanilluxe Georgii, aby uciec z Laboratorium Badawczego Ferroseedów, ponieważ jej Pokémony nie był w stanie pomóc. W odcinku ''Iris i Dragonite rozbójnik!, po wysłuchaniu historii o smoku, który celowo siał spustoszenie w elektrowni w Undelli, Iris postanowiła zbadać tę sprawę. Spotkała wrogiego Dragonite'a, który właśnie odpoczywał w celu odzyskania sił. Widząc tłum trenerów gotowych do zaatakowania smoka, dziewczyna postanowiła chronić go, dopóki jej przyjaciele nie znaleźli materiału dowodzącego temu, że cała sytuacja była nieporozumieniem. Ostatecznie Dragonite dołączył do zespołu Iris. thumb|left|Iris rywalizuje z [[Georgia|Georgią podczas Pucharu Juniorów.]] W Pucharze Juniorów walczyła z Georgią i jej Bearticiem, używając swojego nowego Dragonite'a. Mimo że Pokémon był nieposłuszny, jego gniew pozwolił mu wygrać. Pomimo świadomości zagrożenia wynikającego z niekontrolowania Dragonite'a, Iris używała go we wszystkich rundach turnieju. Jednak jej pewność siebie zgubiła ją, gdy jeden potężny atak spowodował, że jej Pokémon wpadł w szał, przez co przegrał, a Iris została wyeliminowana. Po długim czasie Iris wróciła do Wioski Smoków w odcinku [[EP762|''Powrót do wioski!]]. Tam ponownie dostała szansę na walkę z Draydenem, tym razem w sali Opelucid. Po dotarciu do miasta w odcinku [[EP763|''Drayden kontra Iris: Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość!]], Iris ujawniła Ashowi i Cilanowi swoje złe doświadczenia z pobytu tutaj. Ponownie miała problemy z sierżant Jenny, gdy znów wspięła się na wieżę radiową. Miała także okazję po raz kolejny zobaczyć Marthę. Po przybyciu do sali stoczyła swoją bitwę z Draydenem, którą ponownie przegrała. Tym razem jednak Excadrill nie był aż tak smutny po porażce z Haxorusem, a po walce Iris obiecała, że będzie się starać być silniejsza. Okazało się również, że Drayden rozważa mianowanie jej liderką sali w Opelucid. Iris pożegnała się z Ashem w odcinku Powodzenia i do zobaczenia!, kiedy grupa przybyła do Kanto. Postanowiła udać się do Johto, by tam potrenować, tocząc walkę z Clair w sali Blackthorn. Razem z Cilanem pojechała pociągiem magnetycznym do Johto, gdzie ostatecznie rozstała się ze swoim drugim towarzyszem podróży. Iris pojawiła się także w retrospekcji Asha w odcinku Marzenie wciąż trwa!. thumb|Iris podczas bitwy z [[Clair (anime)|Clair.]] Iris pojawiła się w SS028, gdzie walczyła z Druddigonem Clair przy użyciu swojego Dragonite'a, lecz przegrała. Podczas bitwy wykazała się zdolnością odczytywania myśli Pokémonów smoków. W mieście spotkała szalejącego Gible'a i uratowała go przed upadkiem z wieży zegarowej. Później złapała go i razem z nim postanowiła udać się za spotkaną Rayquazą. Iris pojawiła się również w retrospekcji Cilana w SS037 oraz podczas napisów końcowych filmu dwudziestego. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|left|Iris na lianie. Iris jest dziko zachowującą się dziewczyną, która lubi wspinać się na drzewa i jeść jagody. Podróżuje ze swoim przyjacielem, smoczym Pokémonem Axew, którego trzyma we włosach. Jest śmiała i odważna, często jako pierwsza coś sugeruje i nie boi się mówić tego, co myśli. Cechuje ją także szybkie myślenie - w odcinku [[EP663|''Sandile w natarciu!]] szybko i sprawnie uratowała Asha przed wpadnięciem do gorącej wody. W odcinkach [[EP672|''Przybywa brygada Trubbisha!]] i [[EP673|''Minccino-czyścioszek!]] była w stanie szybko uniknąć nadchodzących niebezpieczeństw, podczas gdy Ash i Cilan nie zdołali tego zrobić. Żyje w zgodzie z naturą i twierdzi, że ma "szósty zmysł", przez co często działa intuicyjnie. Mimo to wydaje się, że ma słabe poczucie orientacji w terenie, gdyż kilka razy z jej powodu grupa zgubiła się. W stosunku do innych osób bywa czasami nieśmiała i zdenerwowana, co zdradza jej wymijająca i niedwuznaczna postawa po pierwszym spotkaniu z Ashem. Od czasu do czasu opuszczała jego towarzystwo, po czym nagle pojawiała się, zaskakując młodego trenera. Postępowała tak aż do chwili, kiedy on i Cilan poprosili, by podróżowała razem z nimi. Mimo to całkowicie nie ufała Ashowi i często skrywała przed nim i Cilanem jakieś tajemnice. Jednak z biegiem czasu zaczęła się otwierać i ufać obu towarzyszom podróży, a także ujawniać swoje marzenia i ambicje. Wydaje się, że łatwiej jest się jej dogadać z Pokémonami niż z ludźmi, co widać szczególnie podczas retrospekcji z jej przeszłości, gdzie jej jedynymi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi (oprócz Shannon) były Pokémony, które żyły w pobliżu. Ciężko było jej także zyskać przyjaciół podczas edukacji w akademii Opelucid. Iris jest doświadczoną trenerką, która w przeszłości stoczyła wiele bitew. W Wiosce Smoków była traktowana jako osoba niezwykle uzdolniona, która wygrała 99 walk ze swoim Excadrillem przed porażką ze Smoczym Mistrzem Draydenem. Z tego powodu jest pewną siebie osobą, przekonaną o swojej wielkości i sile. Dlatego też myśli o Ashu jak o małym dziecku i często traktuje go jak trenera debiutanta, okazując mu trochę braku szacunku, mimo jego wielu przygód i osiągnięć z przeszłości. Zachowując się w ten sposób, Iris zazwyczaj wychodzi na hipokrytkę. Mimo że krytykuje metody walki Asha, sama popełnia błędy w wychowywaniu Pokémonów - jej Axew wciąż trenuje, a Excadrill stał się jej nieposłuszny. Jej zwyczaj nazywania innych dziećmi i przedstawiania siebie jako osobę dojrzałą wynika z trudnych chwil, które jako dziecko spędziła w mieście Opelucid, gdzie jej dziecinne i niedojrzałe zachowanie utrudniało jej zaprzyjaźnianie się z innymi dziećmi. thumb|Strach Iris przed Pokémonami [[typ lodowy|typu lodowego.]] Dziewczyna uwielbia większość Pokémonów, często tuli je przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Bywa w tym jednak bardzo natarczywa, czym prowokuje je do ataku, co miało miejsce przy spotkaniu Pikachu Asha. Szczególna więź łączy ją ze smoczymi Pokémonami, które rozumie i w pobliżu których lubi przebywać, nie okazując nawet strachu przed rozgniewanym Druddigonem. W związku z tym zamierza stać się Smoczą Mistrzynią, podobnie jak wiele innych osób z jej wioski. Jedynym typem Pokémonów, którego nienawidzi, jest typ lodowy ze względu na fakt, że jest on niezwykle skuteczny w walce przeciwko Pokémonom typu smoczego. Trip stwierdził, że jej strach przed lodowymi Pokémonami jest irracjonalny, ponieważ ruchy typu smoczego są również bardzo skuteczne przeciwko smoczym Pokémonom. Słysząc to, Iris wzruszyła ramionami i wspomniała także, że nie lubi zimna. Iris jest w stanie przezwyciężyć ten strach, co widać w przypadku Beartica Georgii i Mamoswine'a Dawn. Pokémony Przy sobie Tymczasowe Zawody Pokémonów Iris brała udział w następujących zawodach Pokémonów: *Klubowe Bitwy - zwyciężczyni ([[EP704|''Finał Klubowej Bitwy: Narodziny bohatera!]]) *Festiwal Dzwonu Życzeń - czwarte miejsce ([[EP731|''Wspinaczka na wieżę sukcesu!]]) *Kluboeksplozja - top 8 ([[EP734|''Kluboeksplozja emocji!]]) *Pokémonowy Puchar Świata Juniorów - top 4 ([[EP754|''Ash, Iris i Trip: Ostateczne starcie!]]) *Turniej o Morski Puchar - top 16 ([[EP787|''Cilan i sprawa Purrloina, naocznego świadka!]]) *Zawody Pokémon Sumo Wielkiego Festiwalu Zbiorów - top 16 (''Dziennikarka z innego regionu!'') Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki *Iris jest pierwszą główną bohaterką, która zachowała swoje oryginalne imię w wersji angielskiej i polskiej. *Iris, tak jak Misty, ma obsesję na punkcie Pokémonów smoków, przy czym Misty ma na punkcie wodnych stworzeń. **Dodatkowo czują wstręt do typu lodowego (Iris) i robaczego (Misty). *To pierwsza dziewczyna podróżująca z Ashem, której Pikachu nie spalił roweru. *Sylwetki Iris i Cilana zostały pokazane po EP652 na antenie 1 lipca 2010. Oboje zostali oficjalnie ujawnieni podczas zapowiedzi anime w Pokémon Sunday, dokładnie miesiąc później. *Iris jest pierwszą żeńską towarzyszką Asha, która nie pojawiła się w następnej serii. Zobacz też *Iris (gra) *Iris (manga) en:Iris (anime) es:Iris (anime) Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Unovy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Specjaliści typu smoczego